


Sticky

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paintball fights between the batclan is anything but clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> For my DrabbleFest.

_**Drabble: Sticky**_  
Title: Sticky  
Fandom: DCU  
Characters/Pairings: Bruce/Clark  
Rating: G  
Summary: Paintball fights between the batclan is anything but clean.  
Note: For my DrabbleFest.

Sticky

“Jesus _Christ_ , Clark. What am I going to _do_ with you?”

“You could start by helping me wash this gunk off.”

“I told you not to get involved with the boys’ paintball fights. Sometimes they don’t just put paint in the stupid balloons, they put molasses, honey, caramel, tree sap, anything sticky they can get their hands on. They targeted you on purpose this time, huh?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Now, now. Act like that, and I won’t help you wash that sticky mess off of you after all.”

“Bruce...”

“Clark...”

“....”

“Fine.”

“Now, let’s get you into the tub, and we’ll start with the non-toxic paint thinner...”


End file.
